Sweeper
The "Sweeper" round was featured on Wipeout USA, Wipeout Canada, Wipeout Canada: High School Musical Edition, Wipeout Canada: The Game 2, All-Star Brawl (Beauties), Wipeout Canada vs. Other Universes, Dunces vs. Dragons and Wipeout Canada: The Game. In "Chocolate Thunder", Birdo and Kelsi Nielsen may deserve: an arm wrestling rematch by Pearl Krabs (currently from Renfrew, Ontario) and Allen Ford of Pembroke, some hula dancing from Abigail Santos of Dundas, head banging by Brandolynn Bentley of Calgary and some money from Mr. Eugene Harold Krabs of Laurentian Valley. Anyone who passes the Qualifier gets to move on and the contestants who are not moving will be eliminated to the Dizzy Dummy and Kelsi Nielsen will give you marks. Trivia *Karen was moving to the Sweeper, but was the 7th one to go down. *In Photo Bomber, Kelsi was saying "UNFABULOUS FOR PEMBROKE ONTARIO CANADA" (which means four contestants and a spoof) *When the song A Life Without Guns is Not a Life for Me is heard, the song A Life Without Socks is Not a Life for Me is heard. Quotes *"Pembrooke, Ontario" (Birdo) *"I hate it all" (Jade West) *"Birdo"!! *"What about Tori Vega"? *"BAD NIELSEN"! (Chad Danforth) Advance to the Dizzy Dummy 1st *Episode 1: Phillip Demers *Episode 2: Jonathan Huisman *Episode 3: Reid Gustavson *Episode 4: Scott Frandsen *Episode 5: Taeed Quddusi *Episode 6: Trent Taylor *Episode 7: Creg Taylor *Episode 8: Jonathan Bald *Episode 9: Nathan Boudreau *Episode 10: Paul Pearson *Episode 11: Chris Watt *Episode 12: Brian Guy *Episode 13: Jonathan Ruiz *Episode 14: Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) 2nd *Episode 1: Brett Bacon *Episode 2: Austin Fannin *Episode 3: Martin Alvaro *Episode 4: Devon Mezei *Episode 5: Nathan Collins *Episode 6: Marcel Scott *Episode 7: Thi Vo (song I Want It All from High School Musical 3 heard) *Episode 8: Ashley Chappelle *Episode 9: Steven Fisher *Episode 10: Marko Manieri *Episode 11: Clayton Scott *Episode 12: Corey Akisanya *Episode 13: Adrian Griffith *Episode 14: Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens) 3rd *Episode 1: Heather Westmacott *Episode 2: Dylan Bryngelson *Episode 3: Chelsea Tailfeathers *Episode 4: Tessa Bonhomme *Episode 5: Robert Forsyth *Episode 6: Marwan El Nashar (Mr. Krabs) *Episode 7: Olesya Rulin as Kelsi 'The Piano Player' Nielsen & Rodger Bumpass as Allen 'The Hit Man' Ford ft. Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs, Zeke Baylor (saying "It's gonna be a night to remember) *Episode 8: Matthew Brake *Episode 9: Chuck Skrok *Episode 10: Lindsay Goldman *Episode 11: Nathan Williams *Episode 12: Spandy Andy *Episode 13: John Rasmussen Jr. *Episode 14: Every High School Musical character, Mad Scientist Tasha (Tasha), Sharpay Evans 4th *Episode 1: Matthew Hartery *Episode 2: Ken Sullivan *Episode 3: Kevin Mathison *Episode 4: Halley Van Muyen *Episode 5: Stephen Snijders *Episode 6: Brent Byers *Episode 7: Cody Good *Episode 8: Connie Lee *Episode 9: Andrew Pearson *Episode 10: Jennifer Peter *Episode 11: Michael Owen Walsh Lacy *Episode 12: Aronhiarines Herne *Episode 13: Carly Plett *Episode 14: Ryan Evans 5th *Episode 1: Kevin Chernenkoff *Episode 2: Seth Mohr *Episode 3: Joel Sutherland *Episode 4: Ivan Babikov *Episode 5: Andrew Blair *Episode 6: Towyn Watt *Episode 7: Warren Lindsay *Episode 8: Adrianna Szarek *Episode 9: Joseph Triff *Episode 10: Tony Knight *Episode 11: Luke Bowie *Episode 12: Chris Nicholson *Episode 13: John Rasmussen *Episode 14: Chad Danforth 6th *Episode 1: Ashley Werner *Episode 2: Ryan Duchak *Episode 3: Ron Wear/Taryn Johnston *Episode 4: Andrea Maikawa *Episode 5: Ben Knetchel *Episode 6: Martin Daggett *Episode 7: Jeff Lynch *Episode 8: Kris Kluz *Episode 9: Lisa Belanger *Episode 10: Sierra Wagner *Episode 11: Jessica Casey-Wiseman *Episode 12: Holly Cote *Episode 13: Jazmine Jade Stephen 7th *Episode 1: Glen McCharles *Episode 2: Danielle Schon *Episode 3: Taryn Johnston/Ron Wear *Episode 4: Nicky Sapera *Episode 5: Jacqueline McCuaig *Episode 6: Sarah McLean *Episode 7: Mari Strauss *Episode 8: Brandon Jannaway *Episode 9: Sanica Robinson *Episode 10: Mike Conley *Episode 11: Shannon Fielding *Episode 12: Vicki Garford *Episode 13: Jeannie Tam Eliminated to Dizzy Dummy *Eugene H. Krabs *Plankton *Yoshi *Peach *Mario *Luigi 8th *Episode 1: Sizula Pitsiulak *Episode 2: Brooke DeBacker *Episode 3: Kristi Rudmik *Episode 4: Michelle Kelly *Episode 5: Natalie Harrison *Episode 6: Caroline Dalpe and Jade West *Episode 7: Kathy McCardle *Episode 8: Effie Voulgaris *Episode 9: Wendy Swain *Episode 10: Jacalyn Fenske *Episode 11: Brandyn Thomas *Episode 12: Leo Lopes *Episode 13: Kelly Bradley 9th *Episode 1: Sara Agnew *Episode 2: Christine Roy *Episode 3: Crystal Grierson & Pearl Krabs (Lori Alan) *Episode 4: Charmaine Tweet *Episode 5: Jackie Greig *Episode 6: Cindy McCormick *Episode 7: Sherry Reinhart *Episode 8: Joanne Solverson *Episode 9: Crystal Malachosky *Episode 10: Tanya Carter *Episode 11: Shawnee Main *Episode 12: Sheena Hunt *Episode 13: Mariah Stephen 10th *Episode 1: Dawn Skelton *Episode 2: Brandi Lee Neil *Episode 3: Brittany McLean *Episode 4: Kelly Lochbaum *Episode 5: Nadine Matthews *Episode 6: Andrea Muhlbach *Episode 7: Stephanie Le Tourneau *Episode 8: Steven Smith *Episode 9: Cat Ross *Episode 10: Dave Shugar *Episode 11: Gwen Wright *Episode 12: Jacinda Chow *Episode 13: Brad Mann 11th *Episode 1: Heather Morrison *Episode 2: Shannon Elmer *Episode 3: Desirea Kolthof *Episode 4: Oral O'Gilvie *Episode 5: Tawna Marchand *Episode 6: Lindsay Taylor *Episode 7: Abigail Santos *Episode 8: Slavmoir Czyz *Episode 9: Tania Doyle *Episode 10: Lara Kirkpatrick *Episode 11: Gordon Wolfe *Episode 12: Jessica Ratchelous *Episode 13: Sarah Griffith 12th *Episode 1: Boloy Lokombo *Episode 2: Bernadette Lagrito *Episode 3: Matthew Hage *Episode 4: Dominic Seitrele *Episode 5: Amber Pauls *Episode 6: Stephanie Florian *Episode 7: Brandolynn Bentley *Episode 8: Kara Darnley *Episode 9: Evan Cundal & Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale) *Episode 10: Cory J. Bell *Episode 11: Mary Khayvongsone *Episode 12: Alanna Baker *Episode 13: Ernie Plett Category:Items Category:Wipeout Canada Category:ASBB Category:HSM Category:Ontario